


Galentine's Day

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Galentine's Day, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9724754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“Ladies, ladies, ladies!” Garcia said excitedly as she stepped into your apartment on February 13th, the Leslie Knope proclaimed alternative to Valentine’s Day solely for the ladies. You were all single and didn’t feel like sitting around your apartments wondering if you’d end up forever alone, so instead, you invited everyone over. Instructions were for each of you to make something sugary and delicious and fattening to munch on. Everyone was to come in their pajamas, as soon as they came to your apartment the bras would come off, and you’d drink and watch movies and do whatever the fuck else you wanted for the night. JJ and Emily were already on your couch in loose-fitting t-shirts, flannel pajama pants and more importantly, no bras.

“I come bearing chocolate and caramel-dipped pretzels with sprinkles on them!” she exclaimed. That sounded delicious.

“I made nutella brownies!” you cried out from the kitchen where you were fixing up glasses of sangria for everyone.

“Mini reese’s pieces cheesecakes!” JJ shouted, bringing the blanket from your couch around her entire body. 

Emily reached out for the glass of sangria you brought her and took a long sip before telling everyone what she made. “Grasshopper squares. Mint + Chocolate = Foodgasm.”

Since Emily was busy drowning in sangria and JJ was huddled in a blanket, you and Garcia grabbed all of the delicious food and placed it on the table in front of the couch. “What’s the first movie up?” you asked, fanning your best chick flicks outward for everyone to see. 

“We have to go with Clueless,” Emily said, taking a bite of one of JJ’s reese’s cheesecakes and practically having an orgasm right there on the couch. “Definitely Clueless.” 

You put Clueless into the Blu-Ray player and lined up an array of other moves to watch such as Freaky Friday, Bring It On, Romy and Michelle’s High School Reunion and Legally Blonde, which Garcia loved to quote all the time. Mainly when someone questioned her hacking skills. “What, like it’s hard?”

Nearly an hour into your second movie, JJ’s cheesecakes and your nutella brownies had been demolished. “Why am I still eating?” Garcia asked as she started to bite into one of Emily’s grasshopper squares.

“Because everything is delicious,” you said, feeling as though you wanted to hurl, but kept on eating anyway. “Maybe this idea was a bad one.” So. Much. Food.

JJ started giggling like a fool, falling into Emily’s shoulder. “Not, it was a great one. I haven’t eaten this much crap food in years…drinks…more drinks. Do we have more sangria?”

“No,” you said sadly, “But I do have beer.” 

Everyone agreed that you needed more alcohol, so you stumbled over to the refrigerator and grabbed a 12-pack of Shock Top. The eating slowed down, the drinking slowed down, but you all kept going until nearly 3 AM.

“What time is it?” JJ asked sleepily. She was definitely the most drunk. “Holy shit, it’s 3 o’clock.”

“I’m too drunk to move,” you said, falling over onto the floor and grabbing a blanket. “Everyone sleeps here. You’re all too drunk to drive. You hear me?” You turned around from your place on the floor to make sure everyone was clear that there was no way they were driving, but all three of them were already out. Emily was propped up on one edge of the couch, JJ was using her butt as a pillow, and Garcia was in the recliner, arms outstretched and ‘this’ close to snoring.

You were a little overly full, perfectly drunk and seriously tired, but tonight had been the most fun you’d had in a really long time. Definitely looking forward to Galentine’s Day 2018.


End file.
